


Corazón oscuro

by CarmenRuizG



Series: Érase una vez: ¿y si...? [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ethics, Gen, Past Character Death, Reflection, Regret
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenRuizG/pseuds/CarmenRuizG
Summary: Blanca reflexiona sobre su corazón oscuro.





	Corazón oscuro

**Author's Note:**

> Hasta el día 19 de enero a las 23:59 (hora peninsular española) podéis comentar quién queréis que sea el protagonista de la siguiente historia.

Blanca se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se escondió bajo las mantas. No quería pensar en lo que había hecho, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía quitarse de la cabeza a Regina llorando sobre el cuerpo de Cora, y todo por su culpa.

Regina le había enseñado la mota oscura de su corazón, sosteniéndolo en la mano, y le había dicho que aquello era por haber matado a su madre. Pero ella sabía la verdad: aquella oscuridad llevaba ahí desde hacía muchos años. Ya había matado antes.

Acomodó la almohada y hundió la cabeza en ella. No había sido a nadie reconocido, nadie cuyo nombre supiese, nadie que le importase y, desde luego, no había visto las consecuencias. Habían sido los guardias de Regina, en las emboscadas y los asaltos y las persecuciones y las batallas, en los intentos de recuperar el reino. Aunque más que los guardias de Regina eran los guardias de la Corona, que ya habían trabajado para su padre. No la servían a ella, sino a quien estuviese en el trono; y no por lealtad, sino por el salario.

Y esas muertes nunca le habían importado.

Aquella era la verdadera razón de su oscuridad. ¿Por qué le importaba Cora, si aquellas muertes no le habían afectado? ¿Qué diferenciaba su vida de la de todos aquellos soldados? Que la había conocido y había visto las consecuencias de su muerte, lo devastada que estaba Regina. ¿Acaso aquello hacía su vida, su muerte, más valiosa? Aquellos guardias también debían tener familias, y ni siquiera hacían lo que hacían por elección sino cumpliendo órdenes, a diferencia de Cora.

Tampoco había querido matar a Regina cuando había tenido ocasión, en el Bosque Encantado. Sabía que su muerte la atormentaría si lo hacía, porque la conocía. Pero ¿todos aquellos guardias, todas aquellas vidas? No se había parado a pensar en ellos hasta aquel momento.

Blanca intentó contener el llanto. No quería que la escuchasen. David y Emma la trataban como si ella hubiese sido la víctima, pero realidad era bien diferente. Ella era la asesina, y además una asesina hipócrita que no había sido capaz de admitirse a sí misma las consecuencias de sus actos hasta que las había presenciado.

Regina, por lo menos, admitía las muertes y el sufrimiento que había causado, en vez de negarlo y mirar para otro lado. En aquel momento, Blanca se sentía peor persona que ella.


End file.
